The present invention relates to spinal surgery, namely the fusion of adjacent intervertebral bodies or the replacement of a vertebral body.
Back pain can be caused by many different maladies, not the least of which are problems that directly impact the intervertebral discs of the spine. Typical disc issues include, inter alia, degeneration, bulging, herniation, thinning, abnormal movement, spondylosis, spinal stenosis, disc herniation, retrolisthesis, and discogenic back pain. One method of treatment of such disc problems that is widely utilized in the field of spinal surgery is a spinal fusion procedure, whereby an affected disc is removed, and the adjacent vertebral bodies are fused together through the use of interbody spacers, implants, or the like. In some instances, it may also be necessary to remove and replace an entire vertebral body. This is often accomplished through the use of a larger implant that acts to fuse together the vertebral bodies adjacent the removed vertebral body.
In replacing a diseased intervertebral disc(s) and affecting fusion, it may also be necessary to ensure that proper spacing is maintained between the vertebral bodies. It is also the case that an implant must be structured to effectively support and bear the post-surgical loads inherent in movement of the adjacent vertebral bodies of the spine after implantation. At the same time, proper and effective fusion of the vertebral bodies is of concern. Thus, implants exist in which resorbable materials are used to promote fusion, but in many cases these implants are not structurally sound or are susceptible to failure in one way or another. As an example, allograft spacers constitute a resorbable material, but such spacers are often brittle during implantation and can fracture. Other drawbacks to existing resorbable implants also exist.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved spinal implant.